Foamed products and processes for making them have been extensively investigated, resulting in the development of foamed products which are used as floor coverings, wall coverings and the like. These investigations have led to many highly technical production methods, such as methods utilizing chemical blowing agents. Such methods often involve multiple steps which tend to be time-consuming and expensive. Accordingly, the industry is constantly trying to find new yet simplifed methods of manufacturing these foamed products.